dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Raids
Raids are instanced locations where 8 players come together to take on the challenges of the raid. Raids yield powerful equipment and rare marks but have a very high difficulty. Access In order to enter a Raid, players must queue up using On Duty Menu (Default PC Key 'Y'), and choose appropriate roles they wish to fulfill. They will then be placed in a queue that searches for other players who wish to do the same raid, and be prompted to enter when an instance is available. It is also possible to use the entrance portals. Raids take teamwork and require 8 players. Raids are only accessible once you hit level 30 and additional Combat Rating or Episode requirements must be met. *Novice Tier 2 raids require a Combat Rating of 40 to enter. *Novice Tier 3 raids require a Combat Rating of 50 to enter. *Expert Tier 2 raids require a Combat Rating of 43 to enter. *Expert Tier 3 raids require a Combat Rating of 53 to enter. *Expert Tier 4 raids require a Combat Rating of 70 to enter. *Expert Tier 5 raids require a Combat Rating of 85 to enter. *Expert Tier 6 raids require a Combat Rating of 100 to enter. All novice raids are available as expert raids. However, the Outer Caverns raid, tier 4 raids, and tier 5 raids are expert-only. Dominance Requirement The Dominance Requirement for a Raid is the minimum amount of Dominance required for player Crowd Control effects to affect normal Raid opponents. Tanks and Controllers should meet this minimum Dominance requirement so that Crowd Control powers are effective in a Raid. *Tier 2 Raids: 1150 Dominance *Tier 3 Raids: 1350 Dominance *Tier 4 Raids: 1700 Dominance *Tier 5 Raids: 1950 Dominance *Tier 6 Raids: 2200 Dominance *Tier 7 Raids: 3000 Dominance Rewards A player may receive 10 Marks of Victory depending on their Combat Rating in addition to any boss loot. Tier 2 Raids Tier 2 Raids require a either a Combat Rating of 40 or 43 to access and only reward Marks of Victory to players with a Combat Rating between 40 and 64. Tier 3 Raids Tier 3 Raids require a Combat Rating of either 50 or 53 to access and only reward Marks of Victory to players with a Combat Rating between 50 and 79. Tier 4 Raids Tier 4 Raids require a Combat Rating of 70 to access and only reward Marks of Victory to players with a Combat Rating between 70 and 90. Tier 5 Raids Tier 5 Alerts require a Combat Rating of 86 to access and only reward Marks of Victory to players with a Combat Rating between 86 and 104. Tier 6 Raids Halls of Power Part I Tier 6 Raids require a Combat Rating of 100 to access and only reward Marks of Victory to players with a Combat Rating between 100 and 116. Amazon Fury Part II Tier 6 Raids require a Combat Rating of either 106 or 107 to access. Tier 7 Raids Halls of Power Part II Tier 7 Raids require a Combat Rating of 111 to access. Tier 8 Raids The Episode 24 Tier 8 Operation requires a Combat Rating of 154 to access. Feats Treasure Chests Some raids feature treasure chests, though in some cases accessing those might require doing a feat. See also *Operations *Challenges *Duos *Alerts Category:Glossary Category:Locations Category:Instances Category:Raids Category:8 Players Category:Halls of Power Part I Category:Halls of Power Part II Category:Amazon Fury Part II Category:The Battle for Earth Category:Origin Crisis